The Sad Story of Vanessa Peace
by illusionsaremylife
Summary: My name is Vanessa Peace. I'm 16. I was given to an orphanage when I was less than six months old. With a note that said: She's your problem now. When I was three I was placed in a pycho hospidal. This is my storie.
1. We Meet Tarna

**HEY PEEPS! WELL I'M GUESSING YOU CLICKEDED MY STORIE! LET ME SAY THIS: TARNA IS A GODDESS I MADE FOR A SKOOL PROJECT! THE DUDE JORNEY IS HER HUSBAND, I ALSO MADE HIM FOR THE SAME SKOOL PROJECT BECAUSE SHE NEEDED A GUY. DON'T JUDGE. IT'S RUDE. PLUZ THE PLACE I SAY IN THIS STORIE: EMOCREVO (IT'S OVERCOME BACKWARDS) ISN'T A REAL PLACE AS FAR AS I KNOW. MADE IT UP FOR A SKOOL PROJUECT... HEHE I DO THAT A LOT I GUESS. ACTUALLY THIS STORIE STARTED AS THE SKOOL PROJECT! IT'S MY SKOOL PROJECT UP UNTIL THE FITH PARAGRAPH, I CUT EVERYTHING AFTER THE FORTH AND CHANGED IT TO MAKE IT THIS STORIE! YEAH NOW THAT MY AUTHORS NOTE IS DONE...**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN PJO. I ONLY OWN TARNA, JORNEY, AND VANESSA PEACE AND ANYOTHER OCs I ADD! NOW ONWARD WITH THE ZTORIE! **

***.***

**CHAPTER ONE: We Meet Vanessa Peace**

Tarna gets aggravated very easily. If she does get aggravated (which happens quite often) she takes whatever she wants from anyone. She has no fear. She will do what ever she wants… to anybody. She looks like a young girl with black hair. She has no mortal children. She doesn't have many friends… because she loses them so much from her temper. She is married, to Jorney, god of fire.

One day while Tarna was walking with Jorney they saw a sight that made her blood boil, they were about to hang an innocent man. Now Tarna is evilish but she can not stand to see someone persecuted for something they didn't do. She walked straight up to the guards and she told them that they were wrong, that the man was innocent. Now being a goddess she had quite a bit of authority, they let the man go. But when it comes to the people/ gods she loves if you even think of harming them… you're as good as dead. Although if you do a good deed for her she might spare you. Tarna is a young child and still today, has always found things a little too interesting. She was very curious about every thing.

One night, rainy of course, Tarna was walking along side a stone wall. Her hand running along the hard stones as she walked, her black hair draped down her back soaking wet from the rain. Her purple shirt stuck to her skin and her sneakers squeaking as she walked. Her pet raven, named Crow, was flying ahead. She had her lantern, although she never used it, Jorney liked to make sure she had it. Then out of nowhere the rain stopped and the forest fell silent.

Tarna thought for a moment then wondered aloud "How strange…?" then Crow made a sharp turn to her and landed abruptly on her shoulder. She knew something was wrong; Crow never came back without warning. Then she saw it, it was a short, but long, a man was sitting on the ground, head in hands. "Who are you?" she whispered walking cautiously up to the man. "I- I am…" then the man straightened and she could see his eyes. They were pitch black, not unlike her own. But in his she could see the worst thing mortals never should see. Then she knew... this man was no mortal.

"Aw child, I've waited so long." She knew his voice, he was the god who had tried to kill her many years ago, Ares; god of war. "I gave you your armor back so leave me alone." she said placing her hands on her hips.

"A little snappy now aren't we punk?" he said to her making her see worse things. "Zeus sent me, Apollo, your mom, and your dad, to look for you. He needs you right away on the O." Ares said.

"What ever. Let me go get Jorney and we'll be there in a flash." and with that Tarna made the air fold around her and Ares could no longer see her so he zapped himself back to Mount Olympus.

"Come on Jorney. We're needed at Mount Olympus." and with that she grabbed Jorney's hand and they were on Mount Olympus. They took their seats on their throwns.

"Now that our imfamous little couple have showed up we can get down to bussiness." Aphrodite said flpping her hair. Tarna blinked and she was in the center of the room.

"What's going on?" she asked looking around the room. "You act as if you have no clue." Ares said. "Look just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't cream you." Tarna said pointing to Ares. "Enough of your rivalry! Pay attention Tarna." Athena said. Tarna nodded and Zeus cleared his throat so she turned to him.

"You remember Percy Jackson right?" Zeus asked. "Of course. Barnicle b- I mean Percy, is the one who got in that fight with Ares and won. Stupid Ares." Tarna said muttering the last sentance. She felt somthing hit the back of her head and saw Ares turn away fastly. "Pay attention!" Athena yelled.

"He made us swear on the river Styx to claim all children before they turn sixteen remember?" Zeus asked and she nodded. "Well there is an unclaimed half-blood, and none of us sired her." Tarna stodd there for a moment then said "And your point is...?"

"My point is it is either you or Jorney's child and she looks just like you." Zeus sounded sure.

"No, no, no. I would remember somthing like that. I haven't even... well... no I haven't even seen a mortal in over ten years. I would never have a child with one!" she screamed. "Oh yea?" Aphrodite said flipping her wrist so all the gods could see, and there in a mist was Tarna... with a mortal. "How did you...?" Tarna said stopping mid-sentance. "Hello... goddess of love remember?"

Tarna growled deep inside her throat. "Okay so she's mine what do I do about it?" Tarna asked.

"Think about the sign you want for your daughter." Posidion said. Tarna thought and she had her sign in a quick minute. She nodded as if to tell him go on. "Now think hard on that sign. And watch the mist." Hera said pointing to the mist forming beside her. In the mist Tarna could see a girl that looked like her, but the girl had purple eys instead. Tarna laughed to herself, earning weird looks from several gods. Tarna saw Percy talking to the girl. This of course made her and Posidion look at each other. Tarna watched the girl walk into a mess hall and walk over to a crowded table but before she could sit down a black glowing feather appered over her head, and everyone gasped.

Tarna looked around as she appered in the woods at camp half-blood. "It's okay I'm here. How do they not know we exist?" Jorney said laughing. She smacked him in the arm. They walked out and could see a boy with black hair come out of a cabin and Tarna knew who he was. "Percy Jackson." She said. He looked up when he heard his name. "Can I help you?" he asked walking up to them. "He's never met either one of us. That's cute." Tarna said to Jorney.

"Can you tell us where Chiron is?" Jorney asked Percy. Percy looked suspicous. "Look he's dealing with a camper. The newest one of us just got claimed last night and no one knows who her mother is. He's busing but maybe I can help you." Percy said stepping forward. Tarna laughed and Jorney growled. Tarna looked at Percy and asked, "Where is the newly claimed camper?" Percy looked her over. "The imfirmary. The Ares kids jumped her and she's still out."

Tarna growled deep inside her chest. "It's okay. Kick Ares' butt later now," Jorney said turning to Percy, "Young hero where is the imfermary?" Percy pointed to a huilding and Tarna started walking towards it pulling Jorney with her. SHe heard Jorney say thank you. Then she heard Percy mumble the word crazy. "Kill him later." Jorney said. "I have to go. Vendetta, Victoria, and Keller are fighting again and apparently Mazy decided she wants to hide and not be found." Then Jorney kissed her and disappered in a glowing light. (THOSE PEOPLE ARE THEIR GODLY CHILDREN! ALSO MADE BY ME!)

Tarna walked into the imfirmary. "Where is the girl who got claimed last night?" she asked a boy she guessed was Apollo's son. He pointed to a cot and Tarna walked over to it to see a man in a wheel chair beside the cot. "Who are you?" he asked her.

"I am Tarna. Goddess of Pain and Hate. And this is my daughter." Tarna said pointing to the girl on the cot.

"I'm Chiron. Who are your parents?"

"Nyx and Hades." Tarna said smirking.

"This is your daughter?" Chiron asked, Tarna nodded. "Well she can stay with... someone while we get her cabin put in." Chiron said, then Jorney popped in next to Tarna and looked at the girl.

"Wow. She looks just like you..." Jorney said.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious!" Tarna said rolling her eyes.

"And you are?" Chiron asked.

"Jorney, god of fire. I was just like these kids, I was born a half-blood but Tarna got me changed into a god. I was a son of Hades. And so is she." Jorney said.

"I'm not a son of Hades!"

"Oh you know what I mean!"

"So we need to add two cabins... Do you have any children?" Jorney shook his head no.

"What is her name?" Tarna asked.

"Vanessa Peace." Chiron said.


	2. We Use Winnie The Pooh Slang

**HEY SORRY ABOUT ANY CONFUSION! TARNA IS A GODDESS I MADE FOR A SKOOL PROJECT AND SO IS JORNEY I MADE HIM BECAUSE SHE NEEDED A GUY. HER KIDS ARE ALL GODS EXCEPT FOR VANESSA OF COURSE. I ALSO MADE THEM UP. BTW IN MY STORY LUKE= GOOD AND ALIVE! NICO= HOT! THALIA= CAMP HALF-BLOOD. **

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL, AND CURRENTLY DON'T OWN PJO BUT I REALLY WISH I DID! AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG IN THIS CHAPPY EITHER! BTW IT'S LIPS OF AN ANGEL BY HINDER!**

(ONE WEEK AND ONE DAY BEFORE CHAPTER ONE)

**VANESSA POV**

I sat up in my bed and looked around me looking at the unclaimed campers, well like I mean there are only like five but still, and the Hermes cabin. See, I'm an unclaimed camper. I'm also 16. I'm the oldest unclaimed camper at camp half-blood. My name is Vanessa Peace and I don't know who my godly parent is. I never met my mortal parent either. I was given to an orphanage when I was less than six months old. With a note that said: She's your problem now.

I never understood my text books, the word always lifted off the page floated around. It never made sense. The hardest was history. I'm not even going to get into that! I did great in music though. I was always banded the bad kid, the rebel, the Gothic/ Emo kid. The depressed. And to top all that off... it was all lies. Everything in my sad pathetic life was a lie. I hid my true self during the day and at night I cried. I cried and I cried. I wore jackets not because I was cold but to cover the scars on my arms. I acted like a good child so I wouldn't be in trouble. I acted brave but I was scared. I wore makeup to seem normal. I wore contacts so I wouldn't be made fun of. My eyes are purple... PURPLE! I'm talking grape jelly colored!

And I acted sane, even though I'm not. When I was three I started getting these voices inside my head and they talked to me. I was scared so I told someone. They had my sanity tested... I think. And I ended up in a Psycho Hospital! I lived in a padded white room with no windows. I had all my worldly possessions taken away. My hair was cut off and short. And I was locked up almost 24/7 because when they let me out I had these strange visions of monsters everywhere. I stopped even leaving my "room". I got put back in an orphanage when I was nine.

Luke shook me out of my thoughts. "You okay?" He asked. He had watched me closely ever since he found me sitting on my black and purple sleeping bag with a razor blade in my hand and cuts all over my arms. I nodded and he waited a moment before going to wake the next camper. My sleeping bag was very close to Luke's bed because he thinks I'm crazy or something. I checked and made sure everything was still there, see I don't trust Connor and Travis. I stood up and went to get dressed. I chose something simple. A pair of black jeans (NO NOT SKINNY JEANS I HATE THOSE!) and a flowing lose fit back top that has purple lace and purple ribbon on it. And of course my purple high-tops. Makeup only got in my way at camp so I stopped wearing it.

I grabbed my only piece of jewlery. A ribbon necklace that was darker than night itself. I walked out of the cabin. I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. "Watch were your going loser." I said to him as I jogged off to breakfast. I sat down right when Chiron started talking. "We will have a capture the flag game in a week!" He said and everyone, with the great exeption of me and Mr.D, cheered. "I hate this place." I said to myself. I stood up and walked out without eating or anything. I felt someone grab my arm and try to hold me back but I just kept walking and didn't stop. Someone stepped out of the shadows and walked up to me. I let him approach but I don't think he noticed me. "Where are you going?" I asked. He jumped and turned to face me. "Who are you?" He asked. I looked at him and said nothing. I kinda wanted to punch him, but instead I just stood there and let him look at me like I was crazy for not telling him.

"Who are you?" He asked again. I figured he's suffered enough why not tell him. "Vanessa Peace." I told him and looked like he had just been hit in the stomach. "I gotta go..." he said looking behind me then walked off. I feel so angry when people do that, I just hate it! In fact I hate everyone at this camp except Luke, Mr.D, Connor, Travis, and Chiron! All the other people are just so... so... ugh!

Something pushed me down and I screamed. I drew my knife and prepared for something. What I saw I was not ready for. Percy was standing there fighting a giant hell hound. I walked past it and stabbed it with my knife and it turned to dust. "How did you do that it didn't even look at you!" Percy shouted at me. I rolled my eyes and walked away. He shouted at me ad I kept walking. I got to the boarders and sat down by a random tree on the other side of the boarder so I wasn't in camp really. I sat there until it was dark and I heard Chiron tell the campers to go to their cabins. I went to the Hermes cabin. I walked in and Luke ambushed me. He hugged me and made me take my jacket off. He was happy there were no new cuts. I on the other hand was not.

That night I sat awake for over an hour before I fell asleep. Then next day was the same with the exeption of the hellhound and the shadow boy. The same boring day I have all the time...

That night I really wanted to go and train but I have a really bad fear of harpies...

The next day I woke up and felt great but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my tummy. I went to breakfast, trained, trained some more, then it happened...

I was walking back to the cabin to change for lunch. I didn't even hear them coming. See about a week ago I broke Clarisse's spear, and her nose. So now she really, really, really hates me. Anyway, someone pushed me down and I got up. I turned around to see none other than Clarrise. She stabbed at me with her new spear. It barley missed me. I took off running and headed for the big house. "Someone help me! I'm going to die! Please! Help!" I screamed as I ran. The only thought in my head was, _I'm going to die! _I was really scared. I some how managed to get up the stair to the big house and ran into Chiron. I sighed and hugged him because he had just saved my life. "Thank the gods!" I said. He looked at me and I pointed to Clarisse walking away with her spear dragging the ground. She kept shooting me those death glares.

A week flew by. Same old, same old. Almost everyday I had to run and hide in the big house from Clarisse. You think she stop using the same tactics...

Then came the night for, "Capture the flag in twenty minutes. The teams are: Athena," Annabeth and some of her siblings ran in with a blue banner. "And Ares." _Stupid Clarisse_, I thought and lightning struck in the distance, "Sorry!" I yelped and it stopped. Armor appeared on the table. I grabbed mine and grabbed a random sword. I was glad we played in the dark. I feel so weak during the day. My sword felt awkward in my hands, and was off balance. None seemed right. "What are the teams this time?" I asked Luke.

"Athena allied with: Hermes, Apollo, Poseidion, Zeus, and Hades." I frowned, yeah we had the two biggest cabins and the big three kids on our team but... I don't know. We started walking towards the forest and Clarisse was shouting bad things at me. Percy heard and came to walk by me trying to cheer me up. "It's okay, you know what your gonna do right?" he asked. I nodded. Every time it's the same. "Do what ever and don't get in the way." I sighed and he said, "Are you okay Vanessa?" I nodded and sighed again.

He walked off to talk with Annabeth and I walked randomly to a tree and took my armor off. I waited for the conch and climbed up a huge tree to wait. I sat there in the darkness and watched people fight below me. No one ever noticed me and that is something I don't like. I don't like being ignored. I hate it in fact. I hate the fact that I have to run to Chiron to be safe. I hate that Percy made a deal to have all the campers claimed before their 13 and I'm 16! I hate that I have to sleep on the floor. I hate that I have no friends. I hate everything about this stupid camp! I climbed down from the tree and walked towards the creek. I walked right into enemy territory. I found the flag and grabbed it. I turned and booked it. I looked back and a few Apollo guys were chasing me trying to find out if I was on their team. That's kinda stupid, someones taking the flag TO your side and you chase them? It makes no sense.

I finally got to the other side of the creek and the banner turned black, I mean pitch black with nothing on it. I sighed of course I mess everything up. The Hermes cabin put me on their shoulders and cheered. I just sat there. I tried to act into it but my heart wasn't in it. Luke ran up to me, "What happened?" He asked, Percy, Annabeth, the girl I think is Thalia, and the boy I saw come from the shadows walked up to listen to. "Well, I was sitting in a tree after I ditched my armor, and I started thinking about how much I hate this place and everything and I came down, ran across the creek, got the flag, and ran back over here." I shrugged and hoped that was good enough for them. Luke looked at the banner and took a step back. I looked down and now it was purple, "I like purple!" I said laughing.

Chiron walked over and picked up the banner. He help it up and looked it closely. I thought about how the banner looked really cool and it changed to pink. I got mad because the purple was gone and it changed back to black. I calmed down a little and thought about how pretty the purple had been. It turned back to purple and I giggled at the awesomeness of the flag. Chiron looked at me, "I almost want to say your one of Mr. D's kids but I'm not sure."

I frowned and got angry, no way was I HIS daughter. I mean it would be cool but honestly? I'd rather be a kid of Iris and I HATE rainbows. The rest of the night was a blur. I fell asleep really fast and was out until the next morning when Luke woke me up. I yawned and went through the morning routine. I walked outside and headed for breakfast. I walked over to Percy and we talked for a minute before we walked into the mess hall. I went to sit down and... everyone gasped. Percy was looking at something over my head.

I looked up and there floating above my head was a black glowing feather already fading. I sighed. Chiron looked confused. Everyone was staring at me. "So... um... what just happened?" I asked. Annabeth  
face-palmed. I looked around me. Chiron was talking to Mr. D about something, which I guessed was me, and then asked me to sit at table 12 with him... sorta, Mr. D and his kids, and some of the 'goat people' as I call them. I sat down and didn't eat, I didn't talk, I just sat there and questioned my sanity. I started thinking about everything and I got really mad. I sighed and looked at Mr. D and Chiron. They looked at me and Chiron's eyes got really big. I looked behind me and there was no one there. "What's wrong?" I asked. I looked at Mr. D's kids and they gasped. I finally snapped and stood up. "Fine! I hate this place anyway. You just gave me one more reason to leave!" I said before walking away to the Hermes cabin. I blinked and I was on the ground. I blacked out after that. The only thing I knew was that I was probably going to die.

BACK TO PRESENT TIME, OR THE TIME OF CHAPTER ONE! (THE END OF COURSE!)

"What's her name?" An unknown voice asked.

"Vanessa Peace." Chiron replied.

I blinked and tried to sit up. I felt so weak. My arm was throbbing and it hurt like Hades. "Dude, what happened? I know I got jumped but..." I trailed off.

I finally opened my eyes. I saw a beautiful black haired woman standing by my bed smiling, but it looked forced. Beside her was a man who looked familiar. He seemed kinda shady with his purple hair and purple eyes. She had black eyes and they both had way too pale skin. If you asked me to place them in a group I would probably say they looked like vampires.

"She even sounds like you." The guy said, the woman turned and glared at him. "You know what I mean." He said. Her smile looked a little less forced. Mr. D walked in and hugged the woman. "My dear cousin! How have you been?" She beamed at him and the forced smile was gone. "Same as always. And you?"

"Still condemned to this silly little camp." He said. She sighed. I frowned but I agreed this was a silly stupid camp.

"I know cousin, but think about it this way when you get out, the wine will taste so much better!" She said. He thought about that then left. She turned to me.

"Now child, do you know who I am?" She asked me. I shook my head and bit my lip. I looked around, I needed witnesses. That way if they tried to kill me like everyone else seems to want to someone else can say who did it.

"I'm Tarna, goddess of pain and hate. And this is Jorney, he's a god but not a god of anything. And I'm your godly parent!" She said. I looked at the guy who she called Jorney. I looked from her to him then I looked at Chiron and said, "I'm going crazy aren't I? I'm probably back at the institution in my nice padded room. It was fun there you know. All pain goes away and visions stopped. I slept a lot, I mean like 14 hours a day. But my insomnia got worse. I stayed up all night and slept all day. You know one time I was convinced I saw a dude with goat legs. I bet I was in the institution this whole time. I knew the whole swords and spears wasn't real. I read to much that's the problem. I need to stop reading those Greek books before bed..." I trailed off.

The lady rolled her eyes, "See just like you!" The guy said. She laughed, "Seriously, you might be crazy but you are a half-blood child of Tarna. I didn't want to admit it but your my daughter. Your cabin is also going to be built."

"Wait, you don't have a cabin here already?" I asked.

"No, no one knew me and Jorney existed except the gods. I'm dangerous to mortals and half-bloods if I'm angry. He just stays with me. Yes your cabin will be black and purple! Doesn't that just sound awesome!" She started jumping up and down with amusement. The guy sighed and turned to me, "You'll be staying in the Hades cabin for now, until your cabin is ready. If you have any problems feel free to IM your mother, we'll be in the Underworld."

My mother waved to me and then they were gone. "Chiron? What just happened?" I asked. "Your mother came to make sure her only mortal child was okay before going to kill the parent of the children who did this to you. Andrew, I think she may need some more ambrosia and nectar. I need to go to archery but Andrew will help you if you need anything." A blond boy walked in as Chiron walked out. He had blue eyes and his hair looked like it glowed in the sunlight. I knew when I noticed his hair he was an Apollo boy.

"Hi I'm Andrew, are you Vanessa?" I nodded. "Well I'm suppose to help you down to the Hermes cabin so you can get your stuff and move into the Hades cabin." He said.

"Um, okay?" I got up and wobbled. He caught me before I could fall down. We walked together to the Hermes cabin. I walked in and the one people in there were Luke, Travis, and Connor. I walked over to my sleeping bag and pulled my stuff out of it and jammed it inside my backpack. I gave my bag to Andrew and rolled my black and purple sleeping bag up. I gave Luke a hug and punched the Stoll boys' arms. "I'll miss you guys." I said to them.

"Wait, do you have any more razor blades with you?" Luke asked. Sigh. I shook my head. Me and Andrew walked out of the cabin and towards the Hades cabin. He knocked a few time before the shadow kid opened the door.

"What?" He asked.

"Um, Nico, this is Vanessa Peace. She's going to be staying with you until her cabin is ready for her to move in, or should I say until it's built." Nico looked like he was half-asleep. Then again, if he is the son of Hades he hates the sun there for probably sleeps late. That means he probably missed breakfast. So he'll be complaining about how hungry he is. I groaned. The two boys looked at me. "What do you mean she's staying with me?" he asked running his hand threw his hair.

"Well, I got claimed sometime ago, honestly I've been out like a light since that night so I don't know how long but, anyway, my mom doesn't have a cabin here and they have to build me one. Someone I guess, told Chiron to let me stay in this cabin. So where can I sleep, the sun is out and I personally hate it. No offense to anyone."

Nico stepped aside and I hugged Andrew, "Thanks for the help. Really." I beamed at him. He looked dazed and walked away. I walked into the cabin. It was really dark in there, I looked around and saw Nico watching me. "So do you know who said for you to sleep here?" He asked. I shook my head.

I saw something start to form, an Iris message popped up. It was my mom, Jorney, and Hades in the Underworld. "I said for her to stay there. She will stay there until the Tarna cabin is finished." Hades said.

"How long will that be? And will my cabin be as cool as this one?" Hades, my mom, and Jorney laughed at the other end of the IM.

"About three days and awesomer." My mom said beaming.

"Yeah!" I said happily. "Purple and black right?" I asked. She nodded. I fist pumped. Everyone laughed at me. I blushed, I tried to cover it but that wouldn't work because of the fact I have really pale skin. My phone started ringing.

_"Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"

"I'm so sorry! I'll get rid of them." I popped my phone open, "Hello?"

_"Hey! Van! It's me, Tigger!" _Tigger is my friend I met in the orphanage, only he got adopted. We still talk by phone though.

"Hey Tigger, um... I can't talk right now. Pooh and Piglet got in a fight with Trista and Graci again. Owl is trying to break them up but he needs my help. I'll call you some time okay? Tell your rents I said hey." I blinked back tears.

_"Okay Eeyore, I miss you, call me!" _

"Miss you too Tigger, and tell your little brother I said hey too. Bye I gots to go."

_"Bye Eeyore."_

"Bye Tigger." I hung up and put my cell in my pocket. Everyone was staring at me. "Sorry, it was my friend." They kept staring then Hades broke the silence, "What did you call him?" Then a light came on.

"Oh the names! Um, a bunch of kids at the orphanage watched Winnie the Pooh, and I mean we were like ten. One day some asked me when I thought I was gonna get adopted and I said: A day, a week, a month, I don't know. And we just kept talking and then the others joined in, by the end we were our own little group! I'm Eeyore, let's see... Samantha is Pooh, Gabby's Piglet, Jeff is Owl, Harley is Tigger, um... there's no Roo or Kanga for obvious reasons, there's no rabbit, and Montana is Heffalump, because she thinks the Heffalump is so awesome, well right behind Eeyore anyway." I laughed at my memories.

"That is interesting," Hades said.

"Don't lie, it's not cool, and your cooler than that."

"What's with the ring tone?" Nico asked. I laughed.

"I just love that song."

"Oh."

"Vanessa, we have a problem." My mom said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your sister and your brother were taken. You have to go save them." My mother looked dead serious and pained at the same time.

"Your going on a quest. And your taking Nico." Hades said a deep look in his eyes.

* * *

yes i know there is already a goddess of pain and hate, I don't care! I needed to be orginal! Anywho! Reveiw! Four reveiws and I'll update! Gods! This chapter is 4,023 words!

*.*

cookiemonstergirl

PS, check out my semi-serius stori: A Life Worth Living, and if you do, go to the poll on my profile!


	3. Dusk, Dawn, and Tigger

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL, AND CURRENTLY DON'T OWN PJO BUT I REALLY WISH I DID! **

* * *

"What do you mean? I'm going on a quest?" I shouted.

"And I'm going with her?" Nico shouted just as loud. The three gods nodded.

"But you must wait for one more girl before you chose the other kids for this quest." Jorney said. My mother scowled. "You have her so shut up." The purple haired god said to my mother. My mom waved and Jorney sliced his hand though the mist. Me and Nico stood there for an awkward moment before he spoke.

"So we have to go on a quest..."

"Yup." There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said walking to the door. I opened it and there stood a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes. "Dawn?" I said happily.

"Dusk?" She said just as I had. We hugged and walked into the cabin. "Nico this is... you know we never knew each others real names, I call her Dawn!" I beamed. So did she.

"My name is, Jade Warren. And yours is..."

"Vanessa Peace. This is Nico." I gave her another hug. "Okay what's up with you two? Vanessa she's made you happier than I've ever seen you before." I laughed. Daw-I mean Jade has that effect on me. An Iris Message popped up.

"Okay you have the other girl I was talking about now, um, we'll be there in a minute." The purple haired god said.

Me, Jade, and Nico walked out of the cabin. The diner conch blew so we all started walking towards the dining pavilian. We got there and all sat at the Hades table. When someone would walk by they'd give us weird looks because we were laughing and talking and stuff. We heard a noise and turned to see my mom, Jorney, and Hades walking towards us.

They sat at the table with us and my mom turned to the Ares table. Clarisse looked scared, I started laughing. My mom turned to us. Jorney stared at Jade. I looked above her and a I saw a floating purple feather above her head. I knew what it meant. Jade had just got claimed by Jorney. Now I see why my mom wasn't to fond of her.

Chiron walked up. "I thought you said you didn't have any children."

"I had to keep her a secret for a while. By the way, she's twelve." I smiled, me and dawn had the same birthday. I knew this because that's how we met. My phone rang.

_"Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"

"OMP! Is it Tigger?" Jade asked me. I nodded and handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

Muffled voice on the other end.

"Your being a butthead stop it!"

More muffled voice.

"You know what! You suck!"

Laughing on other end. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well your afraid of the dark! So stick that in your juice box and and suck it!" She slammed my phone shut.

I stabbed my brisket with my fork and chewed on the side. "What was that about?" I asked.

"He was making of me for, and I quote 'Being afraid spiders.' Because he saw one and remembered I hate them. Because there is nothing to fear but fear it's self... and spiders." I nodded.

I chewed on my food. My mouth still half full I said, "You forgot the dark."

She nodded. "Wait you two are afraid of the dark?" Nico asked. We both nodded but I added, "See I'm not really afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of the ninjas that hide in the dark... and the zombies, and the spiders, and the squirells." Nico started laughing and I pushed him off the bench.

"What was the whole 'stick that in your juice box and and suck it' thing?" Jorney asked. We both laughed.

"I don't know it just sounds weird. But awesome at the same time, but it has to be awesome." Jade said.

"Yeah, because we're awesome!" I added and we high fived. My phone rang again. "Damnit!" I shouted.

_"Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"

"What do you want Tigger!"

_"What are you afraid of?"_

I stabbed a potato, "Hmm...spiders, ninjas, radioavtive zombie spiders, an many other things, like grapes for instance, they scare the crap out of me. Oh and Jimmy Neutron." That earned me some weird looks.

_"Can't you be normal for two minutes?" _

"Where's the fun in that?"

_"I'm gonna kill you."_

"Death is just lifes way of saying you've been fired." I leaned forward and grabbed my cup filled with grape juice I freaked out and it turned to apple juice.

_"I'm serious."_

"You go ahead. Heaven doesn't want me, but hell's afraid I'll take over, I'll be in purgatory."

_"Your right on something."_

"Because your stupid."

_"Okay look I may not be an Owl but I'm not stupid!" _

"Yeah you are."

_"OMG! You know whats scary?"_

"What?"

_"My grandma told me she's wearing a thong."_

"Dude that's so gross...ewww...!"

_"I know!"_

"You actually know something? That's the best trick I've seen since you taught Piglet to dance."

_"Haha. Very funny."_

"I want some chocolate."

_"Whatever I gotta go bye."_

"Hey wait!"

_"What?"_

Click.

"It's always fun to do that." I said to myself.

* * *

HEY! COME ON PEEPS REVEIW THE CRAP OUT OF THIS STORIE! CHAPPY THREE= 1,013 WORDS!

*.*

Tana


End file.
